dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
The Omni-Gathering
This episode is the third part of the Prologue series. This episode is called Prologue: Part Three. The Omni-Gathering The next morning after Goku and the others are already since they're learn there is another God called Harmony God and witness a event battle between Beerus and his cousin Vigil and yet Vigil got the other upper hand, against him in clear since none of them have no idea that Vigil is very strong and powerful and yet he said something about Omni-gathering, which everyone thought it was Zeno, but there's more than Omni-King. Goku is waiting very patience since that he can see more Omni-King, since he made friend with Zeno and future Zeno since Zamasu was destroy in the future including Black Goku as well. Now the past and the future are fully restore since Zamasu is no more that all Gods and Angels are now safe once again. Bulma is getting little worry about meeting other Omni-King, hoping there is a female one including Chi-Chi as well. the childern were curious to know about any kid-like Omni-King, but that is a theory no less and yet this Vigil is completely strong. Krillin is asking Piccole to know any more about other Omni-King and yet Piccole have no idea whatsoever including Android 17 and 18 as well. Vegeta is remain, although he have to admit that see other Omni-King is very new to him. Once everyone is waiting when Whis show and apologise said to them, that Lord Beerus is very happy mood lately since he lose against his cousin who gain superior rank. Piccole want to know why Beerus is afraid of Harmony God when Whis explain to him, that there is balance between two different object like a coin like light and darkness. Until he totally get it now, since there is another God beside Lord Beerus as well. Including his twin and the others as well. Whis said to them, that he can only take at less 8 people, that equal to the Tourment of Power since Vigil's request and order. Goku, along with Vegeta along with Piccole, his son Gohan, Krillin, Android 17, Bulma along with his Daugther that Whis won't mind at all, and lastly Chi-Chi and the Tien as well. Android 18 have decide to sit this one out to look after her Daugther in wise choice, knowing she sit this one, the old man promise to look after boys while they're away. The childern are very disappointed and very jealous since they are not going. Once everything is remain secure when Whis make his move to teleport toward Zeno's place or the gathering place. Unknown to them, the boys have seek in without notice. Once they're arrive at the location, that it isn't Zeno's place. The place is diffenret like a castle in different texture that captives on everyone, until the childern Chi-Chi and Bulma spot them and told them off for good. Whis got some important schedule in his mind that the Gathering is most soon upon them. When everyone met the Grand Priest, the Angels' father, yet none of them didn't know about it as well. They're all greeting them, when the Grand Priest is delighted to see them again. Both Angels escorted them inside, knowing that place is highly new to them, when they're approach the main central: The Gathering of Omni-King in bright and glorious colour that shine like a temple, and yet even more surprise Chompa and the other God of Destruction and of course Surpume Kai from the Core Person as well. And lastly they're even saw Beerus. Beerus explain what happend since he got short temper because of his prize Torphy since his Unverise won the battle, so he apologise to them in rare occasion. Everyone have never see Lord Beerus apologise before in his life, whe Vigil and that even more afraid on Beerus and the other God of Destruction as well. And yet Goku surprise to see a familair face like Hit and female Sayian along with Vegeta apprentice from Unverise 6 and also Unverise 11 Justice team including Jiern as well. And yet some others as well. Chompa and Beerus are doing thier 'greeting' to each other, that thier cousin Vigil is watching them as a hawk to make the any God of Destruction and also Vigil look at Unverise 11 God of Destruction to congrat to him to fine the next candidate for becoming the next God of Destruction and wish luck of his retirement and like he saw Liquiir and every God of Destruction is surpsie to see that Liquiir is smiling. Everyone have no idea where the gathering is taking place when the King of all Lord Zeno when all God of Destructions bow down toward him, when he sit down in his mighty throne with his sentinal guards to protect. Goku want to know what happen to Future Zeno, when the surpume said to him, that it can be only but one Zeno so that the future won't come aboard, when it disapointed him so that he can say hello to them. Once everyone is in position. When the Grand Priest make his speech and announcement to begin when he said to welcome the Omni-Gathering when he explain so that all of them never heard about the Omni-Gathering. "Omni-Gathering is too gathering many Omni-King to combine as well. All Omni-Gathering have thier own Unverise and thier own creation and there even stronger as well. Omni-Gathering will appear once every 12.5 million years since the - excuse on my voice. That the Omni-Gathering is very scared to all contact to them in general opening. No one wouldn't see them or knowing to know who they are. But I can ensure you that all Omni-Kings are equal and more power than Zeno. But for now, I will begin to see the Omni-King." As everyone is waiting for the Omni-King, but all the God of Destructions are very nervous that thier hearts are all beaten very fast. When the Grand Priest announce the name and the title. First up: he present them, Ra, the Omni-King of all Egyptian God in Multiverse Unverise 5. And then he present them Odin, the Omni-King of all Nodic God in Multiverse Unverise 7, along with his new successor Thor, the prince of the Omni-King. Oolrun, the Omni-King of all Afrian God in Multiverse Unverise 4. Zeus and Hera, the Omni-King and Omni-Queen to all Greece God in Multverse Unverise 5. He also present Izanagi the Omni-Kings of all Japanese Gods in Multiverse Universe 6 along with his daughter Amaterasu who is the Queen of the Shinto Deities is also one of the Omni-Queens. Michael, one of the Omni-King and highest ranks of all Angel along with his sister Metaron, who also the highest ranks of all Angel and one of the Omni-Queen as well. And lastly Zeno, the Omni-King to all his creative image from Multiverse Unverise 1. And that all Unverise creation are no shock, except God of Destructions, the Angels and a single Harmony God. Goku is now huge surprise to see new form of Omni-King and this Gathering will soon find and what lies are waiting for them, when Gathering will begin now. To be continued . . . Category:Template documentation Category:Characters Category:Events Category:Episodes